1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that includes a housing, a feed tray, and a reading unit. The feed tray is formed in a flat plate shape having a loading surface on which there is placed a stack of sheets to be fed into the housing. Further, the feed tray is swingable around a swing axis parallel to the width direction of the sheets to be fed, between a first position where the loading surface is directed downward above the housing and a second position where the loading surface is directed upward at an upstream side relative to the housing in a feeding direction. The reading unit is configured to feed the sheets placed on the loading surface into the housing and read images of the sheets.